


A Recipe for Love Art Masterpost

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, M/M, Omega Dean, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Art for nihonlove's wonderful SPN A/B/O Big Bang fic A Recipe for Love.At only 33, Castiel Novak had everything he had ever wanted. A restaurant chain of his own, two Michelin stars and a reality TV show he stars in with his best friend. The only thing that seems to be missing is someone to share all of it with, a mate to spend the rest of his life with. However, perhaps that will change with the filming of the newest episode for his show Diner Disasters, which will take him to Kansas to help out a struggling diner called Mary’s…Or: The Kitchen Nightmares AU, where Cas is pseudo-Gordon Ramsay and Dean is the son of the owner of a failing restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Recipe for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081187) by [nihonlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove). 



> A big thank you to nihonlove for sticking with me and her inspiring work, and to [stardustandfreckles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306) for all her help and encouragement (and for setting all the heads straight). And a big hug for the wonderful mods :)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please show nihonlove some love and respect and leave kudos and a comment on her awesome story, thank you :)
> 
> If you have any tips about how I can approve my work, I'd appreciate it if you message me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com), thank you :)


End file.
